For Sale
by honeycrispregal
Summary: tumblr prompt: billie dean falls for nora and buys the murder house to be with her Hotgomery (Nora x Billie Dean)


**Tumblr prompt: billie dean falls for nora and buys the murder house to be with her**

disclaimer: don't own. never have never will, not using this for profit and shit.

* * *

><p>It's open house. Again. Three years after the Harmons had joined their untimely band of everlasting souls, the "Murder House" is up for sale. For laughs, Constance had invited Billie Dean to come with her to watch the potential buyers come and flee. The two women sit in the kitchen with glasses of wine, watching the naive, happy hopefuls hear the house history, and quickly scram. After four hours it doesn't get old. They are on their second bottle when Billie feels a strange feeling in her chest, the same feeling she got when she was near a spirit, but somehow different, warmer.<p>

"And this blue! Matches my eyes, doesn't it?", she hears from the hallway. _A spirit. I knew it. _Before she can get up, the realtor brings the woman into the kitchen where the two women are sitting. Billie's eyes go wide as she recognizes the blonde with the silent baby on her hip. _Nora Montgomery. _

"I don't like this, this is not right, is not what I want…", the woman says, panic flooding the ghost's blue eyes as she cradles the baby to her chest. Billie stands up and quickly puts one hand on the woman's shoulder, and the other lightly on the baby's back. Billie makes a quick decision and ushers the woman outside, to sit down on the bench on the back porch.

"Calm down" she urges as she rubs the ghost's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?", Nora asks her confusedly, her eyebrows furrowed in a way that makes the warm feeling inside Billie Dean explode.

"I was there the night your baby was born." she replies softly.

"Oh! You're that…what's it called…" Nora pauses trying to remember the name.

"I'm a medium, hunny." Billie states with a smile.

"Yea, a medium, right." Nora says as she starts to calm down. "Wait, you're the one who can talk to the dead right?", Billie nods. "Well I would assume that that doesn't really have much meaning here, since the living can see us all."

"It still helps, but may I ask why, you do this?"

"Why I do what? Come see the house every time?" Billie nods again. "I don't really know. Charles built this house for me, and I just miss being able to amble through and really admire it. Everything I wanted. Everything except that kitchen. Lord knows that's not how I wanted it. All of those _appliances_, and those small ovens that heat food up unnaturally fast, _microwaves_, I think they're called. It just…it should be perfect, but every time someone new comes in, they just wreck it a bit more. I hate it!"

"I understand the feeling. I'm not exactly big on five minute dinners myself. It takes away the purpose of really cooking, really heating a cup of tea. But hey, modern times. I'm actually looking for a new place to live right now, my lease will be up in a month or so, and I don't want to live in the part of town that I do." Billie replies with a sigh, her eyes flickering from Nora's to the baby's and back again.

"Well maybe you'll buy this place, restore it to how it should be." Nora says hopefully. Billie replies with a scoff, "Unlikely, how much is it going for anyways?"

"I can't remember exactly what the woman said, but she did say it was a few thousand less than the previous owners bought it for." Nora bounces the baby a few times on her thigh before stroking and kissing his cheek. Nora smiles widely and the feeling in Billie's chest grows even stronger. The two women lock eyes before Billie soothingly pats Nora's knee. The shorter woman stands up and pats down her blouse.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything before I go?" Billie asks, a strange desire filling her chest.

"Someone to love me?" Nora replies. Billie's eyebrows furrow, and Nora explains. "I feel lonely sometimes, Charles is not here, not like I would want to be with him anyways after what he did to Thaddeus, my sweet baby, and I just feel alone." She says with a small smile. Standing up, Nora takes the few steps to stand face to face with Billie Dean, and lightly kisses the shorter woman on the cheek. "Thank you for talking with me."

"It was my pleasure", Billie Dean replies with a hand lightly pressing down on where the other woman kissed her, feeling the light glue of lipstick on her cheek as she watches Nora go back inside.

Billie Dean made one of the first rash decisions she has made in her entire life. Walking up to the realtor, confidently she says:

"I'd like to buy this house. Today."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R?<p> 


End file.
